Whispers Within Darkness
by Dragon Enchantress1
Summary: Ranma has a sister, she's the same hyper little girl as Ranma-Chan, but there's something dark about her, will her family and the Tendo's (and maybe a few others ;) find out before it's too late? This fic is real important to me, please R/R!


AN: This fic is really important to me, please read it. It's in memory of an old friend, even though he may not even remember me, I as certainly remember him. Yes it's just a friend, he's almost a brother to me. Please just R/R, oh, and enjoy =P  
  
  
  
The two teens glared at each other with piercing stares as they wiped sweat from their foreheads as they threw each other around the yard. Ranma feinted a punch, but just as swiftly, dropped down and tripped Ryoga. Ryoga was quick to think, an inch from the ground he landed in a graceful handstand then sprung up, bringing his elbow down onto his opponent's head. Ranma groaned as his arms wrapped themselves around Ryoga's waist and flipped him over. Ryoga breathed heavily as he put his arm up in defeat, of course they were just 'practicing' and he wasn't going to try at all, in his mind. He stood and grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around his bare neck. Ranma followed in suit but stopped when he saw his father. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked up to the plump man. "What do you want?" Ranma spat. Genma smiled.  
  
"She's here," was his reply. Ranma's eyes widened, nearly the size as saucers.  
  
"S-She is?!" He exclaimed. "Oh man I gotta get into something decent!" he said once more as he looked down at himself, the only thing that adorned him were a pair of loose sweats, in order to spar better. Ryoga, in the same, was already inside, grabbing the nearest waterbottle available. He yelped slightly as Genma picked him up from around the waist and dragged him inside.  
  
"There's no time for that! She wants to see you!" Genma said as he dropped Ranma at the door and stepped behind him. Ranma scrambled up as he desperately tried to fix his pigtails as quickly as he could before slowly opening the door. Before him was a girl, quite shorter than him, maybe about 4'11. She had a small petite frame and was curved perfectly. She looked shockingly like Ranma's other half, but her hair flowed down to the end of her back in two pigtails. Her auburn bangs bushed over her forehead, but didn't cover her crystalline depths. Ranma smiled widely as he looked her up and down, yup, this was her. He used to tease her about how big her breasts were when the other kids were as flat as boards. She was now pretty 'stacked', what most kids would say, slightly larger than Ranma. Small tears formed in her eyes as she smiled widely and jumped into her brother's arms. She hugged him tightly as Ranma smiled and did so back. It had been years since they had seen each other. Twins, yet the two were opposite in every which way. When Ranma left, he left half of his heart behind: his mother and sister. But he had sworn to be a man among men, and this is what his promise will stay. She was probably excellent in her swordsmanship, since she stayed with their mother, who was as good at the katana as Genma was martial arts. The two embraced for what seemed a matter of eternity, but reluctantly pulled back. Ryoga watched in the corner of his eye while drinking his water, but paid nearly no attention. He didn't see the girl, so he thought it was just Ukyou or Shampoo. Ukyou. He shivered as he remembered the last encounter, and if she saw him she'd most likely slaughter him to bits. She ran to Genma and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Daddy!" she called out as she kissed the man on the cheek and embraced him tightly. Ryoga put the waterbottle down and raised an eyebrow at this. Daddy? Oh great…Ryoga thought. Another rival. He whipped the towel from around his neck and started wiping the sweat off of his face and shoulders. Ranko released her father as she looked around and immediately stopped when she saw Ryoga. Her smile faded as she stood there and watched him as he wiped his chest with the rag. Ryoga felt eyes on him as he froze and opened his eyes to slits. Ranko shook her head, snapping out of it as she walked back up to Ranma and grabbed his hand. She beamed up at him. "So let's go outside, we need to catch up on things," she said quietly. Ranma smiled.  
  
"Of course! But I need to introduce you to everyone first. You know me, pops, and this is P-Chan, er, Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma said with a snort, trying to hold back his laughter. Ryoga glared and shook his head as he stared at the girl, waiting for her to say her name. Ranko smiled as she held out her hand.  
  
"Ranko Saotome," She said cheerfully. Ryoga stared down at her, nearly laughing at how short she was. Then again, his fights with Ranma-Chan…no, Ranko had to be at least an inch shorter. But instead of laughing, he smiled and shook her hand. Ranma did not want Ryoga to touch his sister, so on impulse he slapped Ryoga's hand away. Ryoga glared and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh geez, Ranma, it's not like I'm gonna rape her." Ryoga snapped. Ranma continued to give the stink eye to his rival but chivvied his sister down the hall. He left her in Akane's room for the two to get to know each other then came back in front of Ryoga, shoving a finger up in his face.  
  
"You touch her, or anywhere as much as get NEAR her, I will rip your bones out one by one and leave the body for Ukyou's oven, is that clear?" Ranma hissed with his teeth grit as he raised Ryoga slightly by his throat. Ryoga smirked as he removed Ranma's hand, opening the corner of his mouth slightly to reveal one fang.  
  
"So another one of your 'weaknesses'? If that's the case you have many. I'll have to keep that in mind. Don't worry about it I have no interest in her whatsoever, I only see her as a rival, plus, you kinda gave her a bad name with your other self." Ryoga said with a laugh as he poured a bucket of cold water on the steaming teen before him.  
  
Both Ranko and Akane's heads perked up as they heard the sound of Ranma-Chan, maniac laughing, and banging from outside. Akane sighed, but Ranko looked as confused as a goldfish. She heard her own voice on the other side of the door, what the hell? She peeked out the door slightly and poked her head out. Her eyes widened as she saw a topless Ranma running, hitting, smashing, you name it, after a laughing Ryoga. Ranko's teeth grit together as she glared. She had forgotten about Ranma's curse, but just currently remembered. She ran full speed at her 'brother' and smacked him directly in the center of his head, causing him to fall and whine. "Ranko that hurts! Whadja do that for!?" Ranma screeched. Ranko continued to glare as she smacked a pillow over his chest to cover him. His short sister was blowing a fuse, she was so furious she didn't know what to get out first.  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE WHATSOEVER!?" She yelled. Ranma sighed.  
  
"Yah and it was half destroyed by my stupid curse," Ranma-Chan replied.  
  
"WELL I DO! You may enjoy making men do whatever you want with this 'charm', but I'd like the city NOT to know what I look like! Eh…?" Ranko was interrupted by her raging when Akane nailed her mallet straight into his chest. Ranko smirked and put her hands on her hips. Ryoga stood aside, sucking in every little detail that Ranma's fiancee and his sister were beating him down. Fiancee. He didn't want Akane to be Ranma's fiancee, he wanted her to be HIS fiancee. He thought for a minute as an evil smile cracked onto his face as he turned to Ranko. He easily picked her up over his shoulder and brought her into a closet. He turned the light on and locked the door as he set the wriggling girl down. "Please don't do that, I hate it when people do that," she warned, glaring at the fact Ranma easily exposed himself. She immediately knew Ryoga's seen more than that and reddened as she tried to cover her own self with her arms.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you," he started, the same smile plastered to his face. Ranko was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but gulped and nodded. "Akane, that girl out there, I…I kinda like her…" he said with a blush as her stared down at the ground, poking holes in the rug. The smirk that was once plastered on the lost boy's face lingered onto hers as she put a hand on her chin and motioned him to go on. She knew where this was going. "Well I was wondering if maybe you could try to hook me up with her…" by this time he was blushing like crazy.  
  
"What do I get in return?" Was her immediate response. Ryoga sweatdropped. JUST like her brother…he thought. Yup. He knew they'd get along great…not. He honestly had to remind himself this was Ranma's sister, not Ranma.  
  
"…What do you want…?" came his reply with a raised eyebrow. Ranko's eye got a slight glitter in it as her face was now filled with innocence and her hands clutched at her cheek.  
  
"Take me to an all you can eat buffet!" She exclaimed. Ryoga grunted. Oh yah, they were twins.  
  
"Fine, fine, deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Ranko shook his hand happily as she leaned against the door. She turned and put her hand on the handle to leave, but found someone else beat her to it. A VERY pissed off looking Ranma stood before them, breathing heavily. His eyes danced with fire as his face held pure fury. Ranko blinked. "What's wrong with him…?" She whispered back to Ryoga. She yelped as she was thrown onto Ranma's shoulder, but just as quickly taken off by Akane who angrily took Ranko back to her room. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I hate Ranma…such a jerk, sorry about him he's-"  
  
"I know what he's like, he's my brother," Ranko replied. Realization hit Akane's face as she gave a small laugh. "Why was he so mad?" She asked as she took a tip of tea Akane had made her.  
  
"Oh you know…just a little overprotective. Those two fight all the time."  
  
"Those two…? Oh Ryoga a-…say Akane, how close are you and Ryoga?" Ranko smirked as she stirred her tea. Akane smiled.  
  
"Ryoga? Oh, he's really nice you should get to know him! Umm…I'd call him one of my best friends," Akane said brightly as she flicked her midnight hair slightly. Ranko smiled. Oh this'll be easy…she thought mischievously. She stood as she brought her pigtails forward. She brought the rubberbands out and slowly started to run her fingers through them. Once done she flipped her hair behind her and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Akane, where's the showers?"  
  
"Right around the corner, if you see a pig don't scream, that's P-Chan. Weirdest thing, he always shows up in the bathroom." Akane went off into her own little world as Ranko jumped up and down happily. She loved pigs. Everything about him. They were dogs to her for crying out loud. She grabbed a random bathrobe and towel then ran straight into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. She ran the water to the giant tub as she quickly stripped down and threw everything in one corner. She immediately sunk into the steamy water as she smiled and closed her eyes contentedly. She let her hands rest on the sides of the tub, her left one slipping off and her fingers grazing the floor lightly. She brought her leg off and turned the water off with her foot, slowly letting it sink back down once more. She growled as she felt something nudging her hand. She opened one eyes and looked over. She jumped as her whole face brightened, a tiny black piglet was rubbing itself against her hand, wanting desperately to be pet. She immediately picked him up and hugged him to her chest, nuzzling it with her cheek. The pig closed his eyes and squealed happily. Ranma would LOVE this. Sucker… Ryoga thought happily as the girl fawned over him completely. He struggled as she started to dip back into the tub. She saw him struggling and smiled as she set him onto the corner of the tub. She switched around onto her stomach as she rested her crossed arms on the side of the tub in front of her pig. She ran her finger across his tiny cheek, glorifying every wiry strand of fur there was.  
  
"You must be P-Chan…you're adorable…too bad Akane has dibs on ya. I can see why Ryoga likes her…she's very pretty." With this the pig gave a nod. She giggled slightly. Her face turned to confusion as she saw the yellow bandanna slipped around his neck. She stood on her knees revealing her chest completely as she untied it. She stared at it confusingly. "Isn't this Ryoga's?" she asked herself. The pig went into panic, his small hooves slipping on the marble bathtub. There was a knock at the door. "what?" she yelled.  
  
"Who are you talking to?!" it was her father's voice. Ranko smiled.  
  
"P-Chan!" came her response. Where had he heard that name before? P-Chan…P- Chan…P-Chan! His eyes widened as he kicked through the door and grabbed the pig faster than Ranko could even see. But her immediately reaction was to cover herself. She threw her arms around herself and blushed furiously. "DAD!!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!" with this she started to chuck buckets mops and anything you could think of in a bathroom at him. He happily left, rubbing his head in pain as he held the pig by it's neck skin. He turned to the black piglet glaring as he doused it with hot water. He pinned Ryoga to the wall by his neck with his hand. Ranko ran out moments later in the bathrobe Akane had loaned her. It went down to about Ranko's midthigh and it wasn't all the way tied in the front, exposing a pretty good amount of cleavage. "What's going on?!" she ordered, Ryoga's bandanna clutched in her hand. Akane walked out to see what the fuss was about and gasped.  
  
"Mr. Saotome what're you doing!?" She yelled. Ranma only snickered at the sight. Ryoga took one quick glance at Ranko as his eyes widened and looked away. Genma saw a small trickle of blood run down the teen's nose. Genma brought his fist back, but was stopped by Ranma's as he did the honors. Ranma easily smashed Ryoga's head into the wall, many times as he did before when he caught the pig with Akane. Ranko and Akane glared as the ran to the unconscious by on the ground.  
  
"What the hell Ranma?!" the two girls exclaimed. When Ranma didn't answer they shook their heads and brought Ryoga to the nearest room, setting him on the bed. Akane sat next to the body, tracing outlines of his serene face into her mind. Ranko returned moments later with a damp rag in her hand, her robe more secure, as she lifted Ryoga's head, sitting where it currently was and laid it back down into her lap. She stared sternly down at the figure in her friends as she dabbed his forehead lightly with the rag. Ryoga's eyes slowly opened as he groaned and sat up, holding his head. Remembrance of being a pig came back as he blushed madly and plugged his nose, preventing the stream of blood that threatened to come. She smiled and got an idea. "Aww, you must be hurting…let me get you a cold cup of water," with that she left the room in search for her destination. Akane took this chance and leaned forward.  
  
"Are you okay? Ranma didn't hurt you too bad did he?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Ryoga blinked and blushed.  
  
"N-No, I'm fine!" he said, his voice far from normal. Ranko returned with ice cold water and looked up to see Akane was staring directly at him. Even better… she thought. If her theory was proved right, Ryoga was in for a beating. She came up behind him and put her arms around his neck from behind, giggling. Wait… Ryoga thought. Whenever Ranma did this (as a woman of course) he wanted him to do something or wanted something from him. He kept his posture, but liked the feeling of a woman on him, not originally a man, but a woman. Before when he had the Old Hermit tattoo that weird drawing on his stomach so he could as powerful as the gods, Ranma had disguised as a skimpy volleyball girl to find his weakness. Ryoga felt the same thing then, but when he found out it was Ranma that disappeared. Akane watched, she saw the cup tipping slightly, yet she had no urge to jump forward and stop it. Ranko pulled back and poured the water onto him. His yelps transformed into squeals as there sat a very cold and shivering pig. Just as I thought… Ranko sneered in her mind. She tied the bandanna once more around the pig's neck.  
  
"Loose something, Ryoga?" Ranko snickered. Akane was in shock. She couldn't move nor breathe. Was this HER P-Chan? Her pet? No, Her supposed best friend? She couldn't believe it, her eyes filled with anger and disgust, she got up and stomped out of the room. Once Akane gone, she poured warm water onto him once more. Ryoga's eyes were slightly glossy, but he wasn't about to break in front of Ranma's sister. Maybe Ranma, but he was a man, he understood these things. But NOT his sister. Ranko shushed him before he could say anything. "Now you can go get on your knees and apologize for what you've done and maybe propose while you're at it, girls love it when men beg. Trust me I'd know. BUT THIS IS FOR ME!" She immediately knocked on the side of the head with the kettle as hard as she could before jumping on him and straddling him, holding his arms down.  
  
Ryoga easily broke free and rolled them onto the floor, putting his arm out and supporting them up so he didn't squash her if they landed. He growled slightly as she socked and punched her way over his body, not once stopping her anything. She rolled over once more, so she was on top, therefor more control, as she brought her knee down and got him between the legs. He froze as his eyes widened, an extremely loud yell rang throughout the house as he rolled them over. He towered over her and brought his fist back. He brought it down easily, but stopped it at least a couple centimeters from her face. This wasn't Ranma-Chan. He looked up at her readied face, her eyes clenched shut, waiting for the impact. No. Ryoga was more of a man than to hit a girl…a real girl anyway. Ranma didn't count. The two breathed heavily as they stared at one another. Ryoga shook his head and stood up, walking down the hall to find Akane. Ranko blinked as she stood and shut the door as she got dressed in silence.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: likey so far? R/R PLEASE! Like I said this fic means so much to me and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, thank you and have a nice day ^-^ 


End file.
